EAH: Either Tail Online
by zzdragon
Summary: A new game had become a overnight hit in the world of Every After High will soon be a living nightmare!
1. Prologue

It was a calm day at Ever After High and the reason for it is the day after the release of the new game: Either Tail Online, the popular game that's been created out of the inhabitants of Bookend, everyone wants to try the game out but they have to by the mirror VR headset but ten lucky students had been pick to be the beta testers of the new game.

"I can't believe it finally come out!" a blonde hair boy said with excitement.

"I know!, I heard that you can fully control your avatar's body like if it was own!" a girl said with the same excitement as the boy's. "I can't wait to start playing!"

The line they were in had nearly reach the Glass Slipper, then a small goat realize something off.

"Hey!? Where's Dexter and Humphrey?" the small goat ask out loud noticing that Every After High top tech heads wasn't in line

Then a platinum haired girl kneeled down to one of the goats. "There selling the VR headsets up front, but two sets of the VR are aside for themselves."

Then a purple hair girl appear behind the goat "And unlike some of us they would already been place a order in ahead of everyone else."

Back at the school a trio of blondes were walking back and forth while a group were playing cards, then a dark hair girl put her hand down to look the three.

"Will you three stop that, you'll wear out the floors." the girl told them

"Sorry Raven but you remember what it was like, I still wish I was born with magic like you." the girl of the three said as memories of casting fireballs came to her mind.

"I'm sure that you will have your chance within the game." Raven said with a smile on her face.

"And as long you are a Elf, you can use some spells but not all of them for that your class have to be one of the magic classes." a brown hair boy said as a card had flowed up and grow in size for the giant can the cards hold without destroying them.

"What about you tiny? What race would you like to be?" Raven said again as she played her card.

"I'm planning to stay with the race I play as, when we tested the game." he reply as he place the new card in his hand.

"So a dwarf?" a blue hair girl ask out of curiosity.

"yeah." he said

"Dexter are you sure that we don't need to go to the store?" the tall blonde ask as he check himself in his hand mirror.

"No worries, i set aside some for you guys when it's sold out." Dexter said rolling his eyes to his brother's question.

Raven draw another card as she turn to the blonde girl. "Apple, calm down."

"But could we have them delivered to us?" Apple ask

"Dexter said he saved some for us," the purple haired girl said as she plays the card in her hand. "I'm sure they'll arrive."

"And the geese are on strike" Dexter said as he put his hand down.

"WHAT!?" his brother shouted.

"After your last order Daring, the geese felt they won't getting enough money." Dexter said he shuffle the deck.

"What did you order that make the geese go on strike?" a brown hair girl ask as she pick up her cards.

"A weapon safe." he said as everyone there was looking at him.

"Why on everafter do you want a weapon safe?" Dexter said to his brother.

"Because someone kept taking it and returning it chip." Daring answered.

"..._unbelievable._" everyone thought in unison

Then a phone started to ring, Dexter dig out his phone.

"Hello?" he answered. "Uh huh, yes, really? alright!"

"Was it the store?" the last blonde ask

"Yep, they said there going to deliver the VR sets to us." the second charming son said.

"Alright!" everyone cheer.

"So how long do we have to wait now?" Tiny ask.

"Only 2 hours." Dexter said as he sets the clock.

"Which means we'll get ours a hour ahead of everyone else." a blue hair with pink highlights girl said.

"That's right and what items are you guys going after when you log in?" the long brown hair ask.

"Easy Briar, I'm going after the Demon Wind Sitaaaaaaaar" a boy with short light brown hair with a green cap sing.

"Sparrow knock it off." Briar said while covering her ears

"What about you Lilly?" Daring ask the daughter of Little Bow-Peep.

"Hmm," she ponders on what item she would either make or quest for.

"I know Maddie here is going after the Chaos hat." Raven said as she put a hand on her best friend's shoulder, said girl nodded make her blue hair with pink highlights move a bit.

"Yepperdido!" Maddie cheerfully said.

"Well I'm sorry but me and Humphrey have to leave and set up the VR headsets before the store open." Dexter said as him and the now name Humphrey leave the school.

"Oh i can't wait!" Maddie said with a smile

"I wonder what type of Holidays events will be in the game?" Apple said.

"I wonder what type of classes there going to show?" Blondie said followed up to her fellow Royal.

"I don't know, but I heard there are subclasses in the game!" a long golden brown hair girl replied.

-0-0-0-

After 2 hours has passed they receive there VR Mirrors and they can't wait to try it out. Each of them went to there rooms and set there VR's up. At once everyone say the two world they were dying to say

"Link start!"

Then the start up window had up and read.

{Welcome to the VR Mirror headset}

The view showed white then multiple colors flew pass their vision once the colors settled on white did another message had appeared.

{Welcome to Either Tail Online}

**Crossover Time!**

**Zzdragon: Man this story give me goosebumps**

**Artzilla: *pull out a goosebumps book* goosebumps?**

**Zzdragon: Not that type.**

**Artzilla: *pull out a goose* a goose?**

**Goose: aflac!**

**Zzdragon: I meant I can't wait to see what happen next!**

**Artzilla: i know, just like to have fun. *throw away the stuff* I bring craziness everywhere.**

***Then Kamen Riders Zi-o and Geiz jump in***

**Kamen Rider Zi-o: See you next time *as he waived his right hand***

**Zzdragon: Zi-o your at the wrong story studio.**

**Kamen rider Zi-o: try telling him that. *dodge Geiz's ax and runs off***

**Kamen rider Geiz: GET BACK HERE OMIZI-O!**

**Zzdragon: Let's end it before a Super Sentai group appear.**

**Artzilla: *pulls out a TNT detonator labeled "super sentai* boom?**

**Zzdragon: Go ahead.**

**Artzila: KA BOOM! SEE YOU NEXT TIME!**


	2. Author Note

Hey guys if you heard about the

Eliminating Abusive and Rampant Neglect of Interactive Technologies Act it will cause us to lose site like this and many others if we don't do nothing about this injustice we'll lose one of the ways that express ourselves not only in the written word but also music, video and artwork, I'm letting you in the hopes we can stop this before it is too late.


End file.
